A company may host education and training courses for interested attendees. For example, the company may host training courses for the attendees in a learning center (e.g., a conference center, a hotel, or an educational campus) to train the attendees. The education and training courses may relate to a particular subject. For example, the company may offer web development training courses, client management training courses, financial analysis training courses, or the like. At the training courses, the attendees may receive a course schedule document identifying courses in which the attendees may enroll and a course syllabus document indicating required course materials and/or a timeline for a particular course.